dragons_for_lifefandomcom-20200216-history
Gold Dragons
This tribe is still a 'WIP '(work in progress), I will remove this when I'm finished with this tribe. Description Gold Dragons can be a range of colors. They can be any color gold, sand, white, light brown, yellow, as well as bronze or a brass color. Only royalty can be silver. They have a plate of armor on their underbelly, and tail (sometimes) as well as their neck (sometimes). They have short but sharp claws and dull teeth, since the teeth aren't used in a battle to bite someone, but if given a hard enough bite, bite marks from a Gold Dragon will bleed. The Gold Dragons have strong, sturdy legs that are used to catch up to prey and run away from enemies. They are most well known for their richness and greed. They love gems, especially gold. They also like getting involved it drama, small quarrels, and anything of that nature. Gold Dragons hate mud, dirt, and anything that could get them dirty. They like to participate in art and song competitions, as most Gold Dragons like to do it as a hobby. Gold Dragons have tense relations with the Poison Dragons and have decent relations with the rest of the dragon tribes. Abilities Gold Dragons can shoot a stream of fire out of their mouth, and have razor sharp spikes they can shoot out of their tail. They can light their scales up, making it not very hard to navigate in the dark. They can also vibrate their spikes to track dragons down, find their way out of caves and sense of someone's nearby. They have developed an immunity (for the most part) to poison over time and as of now, if a Gold Dragon has poison in their bloodstream, there will be little to no effects other than a sick feeling in their stomach that will go away in a few hours. History They were once at war with the Poison Dragons, and they were bit so many times, their body adapted to this and developed an immunity to poison. When the Poison Dragon's poison stopped working (for the most part), they called the war off, but still have a very tense relationship with the Gold Dragons. They have been known to steal gold when they feel is needed, and has gotten into quite a bit of trouble for it. They used to be one of the dominant tribes, but were beaten down by the Poison Dragons. Royalty King: Sun Queen: Star Prince: Dawn Princess: Blazing General: Dawn, Blazing. Dawn being the fighter and Blazing being the planner. Other: Two eggs of unknown name and gender. Other Information You must ask to create royalty. The Gold Dragons have a diet of primarily meat, but can also eat some fruit. Their home is in the mountaintops, and they have some grassland and forest to hunt on if prey is running low. Their names are based off of gemstones, bright things and words related to the sun like Star, Dawn and Blazing. The Gold Dragons often wear armor where they don't already have preexisting, natural armor. The creator and owner of this page is Radiance the Storm Dragon. Please contact me or comment if you have any questions. The owner of this tribe is Radiance the Storm Dragon. Feel free to add any fan art. You do not have to ask to add fan art. You also don't have to ask to correct spelling or grammar errors I missed while proofreading this. You also don't need to ask to make an 'OC '(original character) that isn't royalty. Although, please ask if you're going to create a dragon in a position of power like a general, royal guard, adviser, or head assassin. .noos ycehporp eht htiw pu emoc lliw I .no gniog s'tahw wonk ot evresed uoy ,tniop siht ta esuaceb sdrawkcab siht etorw I .nogard tnatropmi yrev a gnieb gnizalb tuoba ycehporp a s'ereht dna ,noitareneg rof snogarD nosioP gnithgif neeb evah snogarD dloG ehT DON'T AUTO CORRECT ANY OF THAT PARAGRAPH! Ok, not telling you how to translate it by the way. Category:Elements Category:Dragons Category:Tribes Category:Gold Dragons Category:Content (Radiance the Storm Dragon)